Rockharbour
Rockharbour (Furlock'Ubvuk in the Goblin tongue) is the capital of the Goblin Clanlands, nestled into the south-western coast of Etan. Rockharbour is populated mainly by goblinoids and is traditionally ruled over by the High Chief and their council of Tribal Chieftains. History Founding Rockharbour was founded after the Alliance of the Clans by the first High Chief, Furlock Thundercry. This monumental occasion in the Clanlands' history marks first time the formerly warring clans were brought together as one under a High Chief in order to ensure their prolonged existence and prosperity. Those who didn't agree with the Alliance either fled or were subsumed into the Alliance by force. One of the agreements made at the Alliance of the Clans was that a city would be founded to serve as the seat of the High Chief and his council and to act as a symbol of strength of the Alliance, this city would be named Furlock'Ubvuk or Furlock's Harbour. The name of the city in the Common tongue would shift in time to Rockharbour. One of the few Goblin forces to flourish in the Clanlands despite their choice to not join in the alliance was the Ribripper Clan who controlled the largest fortress in the region at the time known as Datra'Thek. The Fall of the Alliance of Clans When High Chief Tytugg Bagswill fled the Clanlands with the Thundercry Helmet they were left leaderless. The provisions laid down at the formation of the Alliance stipulated that only the bearer of the helm had the authority to lead the clans. With the artefact missing, the Clans and the city descended into infighting. Eventually the clans rioted and split, marking the dissolution of the Alliance of Clans. A period of open warfare between the clans followed, many of them up and leaving Rockharbour completely. The diversity which was now bleeding out of the city is what had kept Rockharbour common Goblin land. With everyone leaving the Hovkhash clan found themselves to be the most powerful clan remaining by quite a margin. Preying on the disorder in the time of confusion, the Hovkhash Clan seized their chance and claimed the jewel of the Clanlands for themselves. Second March The Goblin Civil War which began after the fall of the Alliance raged for 10 years, up to the year 5DE. A mere two years after this in 7DE the docks of Rockharbour were visited en masse by the Goblin's ancestral allies, the Sirithi of Varharion. The Sirithi came not in their usual ships, each flying the colours of the Son that their family owed allegiance to, but with a new visage. The ships flew flags of crimson and steel and bore the symbol of who would become known to the world as The Conqueror. The Sirithi from these ships began setting about in converting the Goblins to follow the Conqueror and ultimately gather an army to march upon Etan. Their first move was converting the Chief of the Hovkhash clan through promises of power and glory coupled with the subtle magics in which their race was so well practised. Through using much the same means throughout their entire campaign, the Conqueror managed to accrue the entirety of the Clanlands into his army, give or take a few stalwart pockets of resistance such as the Ribripper clan. The Ogre's Descent After the death of the Conqueror the Ogres began to march south, killing and destroying all that they encountered. This rampage drove the scattered clans of the Clanlands in the same direction, towards Rockharbour. Some attempted to take refuge in the fortress city of Datra'Thek which was at the time only recently reclaimed by the Ribrippers. This defence was short lived and those that escaped continued their exodus. Other clans made a beeline to Rockharbour. The massive capital city is to most Goblins, the last hope of Goblinkind in what is the latest and possibly the gravest of challenges to face the Goblin people.G Geography Rockharbour was built as a joint effort between all Alliance of Clans. The city embodies the niche interests and quirks of the clans in equal parts, coupled with typical ramshackle Goblin architecture. Districts Gob'Thek Rockharbour's largest district is Gob'Thek or Where Goblins Dwell in common. Gob'Thek is a densely packed residential district and where a majority of the city's populace lives. When travelers first arrive in Rockharbour, the stacked domiciles and teeming streets of Gob'Thek are often their first sight. Following the Ogre's descent and ensuing refugee crisis, Gob'Thek has become crowded to dangerous levels. It now spills over the walls of the city, transitioning into shanty huts and a sea of tents. Slogga Thek Slogga' Thek or Where Slaves are Gathered in common is the port district of Rockharbour. Slogga'Thek is both an the major port in the region and also the city's primary marketplace. Storefront and street vendors litter its streets and cliff faces, with many of its structures being constructed from salvaged sea-vessels. The docks embody the chaos which seems to manifest wherever Goblins are found. The cacophony from ships loading and unloading cargo, the jabber of fishergoblins, merchants hawking their wares, auctioneers yelling out the prices of fresh slaves all make for the soundscape that many have come to associate with Slogga'Thek Religion Religion in Rockharbour isn't a major concern for most of the peoples. The primary Gods of the city are The Mockery, Tempus and Aureon. The Mockery is the most commonly worshiped of the Gods, with most religious Goblins finding at least one of his domains to revel in. Tempus is followed mainly by the Hobgoblins and the Hovkhash clan due to their love of order and combat. Aureon is almost solely worshiped by members of the Foom'Teeza clan due to their love for tinkering and invention. Category:Location Category:Goblin Category:Settlement